


Milking Katakuri

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Milking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy gets pissed at Flampe and her crew and knocks them out with his King’s Haki. Katakuri wants to finish their fight but Luffy says they can’t finish it just yet. Tier 2
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Milking Katakuri

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Milking Katakuri

Luffy gets pissed at Flampe and her crew and knocks them out with his King’s Haki. Katakuri wants to finish their fight but Luffy says they can’t finish it just yet.

-x-

Katakuri was pissed at Flampe’s actions, getting in the way of their fight, and laughing at Luffy. He revealed his mouth and shouted at them, even wounding himself. His family quick turned on him at the sight of him, it didn’t matter he was used to it. “Shut up!” Luffy shouted, his King’s haki, ripping through the mirror world and knocking the mockers out.

He turned to look at Luffy, surprise in his eyes. “Those guys sucked, your mouth isn’t freaky at all!” Katakuri felt a blush spread across his cheeks. His heart was beating faster, no one had defended him or said his mouth wasn’t freaky.

Katakuri coughed trying to calm himself. ‘This is my enemy, this is a man’s duel, he’s the one whom I’ve acknowledged in strength.’ he removed his jacket. “Now with them out of the way we can fight.”

“Hmm,” Luffy stares. “We can’t fight just yet.” this surprised Katakuri. “Are you chickening out!?” Katakuri howled. Without missing a beat Luffy pointed to Katakuri’s crotch. “We can’t fight because you are hard.”

The tall man looked down and sure enough, his tight pants were doing very little to hide the fact he was rock hard. He was so busy trying to focus on fighting Luffy, he didn’t even realize the swell in his pants, the pressure of his dick trying to get free.

He blushed and quickly tried to cover himself. “This is...I mean...” Luffy approached him. “You don’t have to hide from me.” he says and cups the man’s mighty bulge. Katakuri shivered, feeling Luffy’s hands caress the confined manhood.

“Is this a trick?” he asks. Luffy looks up at him, his arms stretch and wrap around his neck. To Katakuri’s shock Luffy suddenly kissed him. ‘So warm!’ he thinks, letting out a gasp. Luffy’s tongue slips inside.

The rubber muscle plays with his mochi one. He didn’t shy away from his teeth either. The blush spread across Katakuri’s face. No one had kissed him, let alone like this. When the kiss broke the two were panting. Luffy gave the mochi man one of his big smiles. “Lay back and let me take care of you.”

He looked around and saw no one, could he really do this? Luffy’s hand cupped his cheek, caressing his scar without an ounce of fear or repulsion. In the end he obeyed, laying on his back and spreading his legs. Luffy got to work undoing Katakuri’s pants, tight leather getting pulled down long legs.

“Wow nice piece!” A massive 14 inch dick snapped up, twitching in the air. It stood tall, crowned with a nest of pink pubes, below hung possibly the biggest pair of golden balls Luffy had ever seen. “Oi Mochi man, are you super pent up or are they always this big?” he asked cupping the massive orbs in his hands.

Katakuri blushed. It was true he was a tad pent up, more than a tad. His body shivered as Luffy played with his balls, his cock already drooling pre. “So sensitive.” he says, and Katakuri was about to protest when he saw something he thought only he did.

Luffy suddenly stretched his mouth wide and swallowed Katakuri’s dick down to the root. The mochi man’s hips bucked, and his body shook as his cock ended up enveloped in the rubber man’s mouth. “Oh my gawd!” His toes curled in pleasure.

He hummed around the massive mochi dick, sending pleasing vibrations through his rod. Pre gushed down Luffy’s throat, like those chewy candies with the juicy centers. Luffy wasn’t the biggest fan of mochi, but the combination of mochi and manly flavor seemed to work.

Rubber hands moved and caressed the long muscled legs Katakuri had. The mochi man panted, his chest rising and falling as pleasure spread through his whole body. Luffy began to move, bobbing back and forth on the mighty cock. Katakuri shivered, Luffy was doing such amazing things with his mouth and that tongue!

It flicked and curled round and round his shaft, before teasing him up and down. Luffy was sucking like a twister, Katakuri clawed at the ground, his pointy teeth curling in a big grin. He’d swear his soul was being sucked right through his dick. ‘Is this kid an incubus?’ he thinks, his skin flushed, his nipples getting nice and perky from arousal. “Oh ohhh nnnhhhnnn!”

Luffy’s hands stretched and began to explore Katakuri’s massive muscled body. He felt his abs, and moved up to grope his pecs. “Ahhh!” Katakuri moaned, his hips and back arching, his hefty balls smacking Luffy’s chin. ‘This...this is pleasure!’ the man was positively drooling.

No one really got close to Katakuri, he tried when he was younger, but once someone saw his face, or his dick they got scared and ran off. A small few had ever seen Katakuri’s face, and an even greater few had ever seen his dick. Those that did were so intimidated they ran away in terror, leaving Katakuri with a mean case of blue balls.

He didn’t think it could get any better, then Luffy took him down his throat, his stretched mouth opening up to swallow the massive balls. “Ohhh fuck!” he cried out. His toes curled and felt a coiling heat stir in him.

Luffy swallowed around his dick, his tongue juggling his balls, all while sucking! Pre gushing down his throat and filling his belly. Katakuri’s cock swelled in orgasm, it happened so hard and fast Katakuri didn’t have a second to warn Luffy.

Not that the rubber man minded, Katakuri’s dick swelled and cum pumped down his throat. “Ohh aahhhnn!” he moaned, his cock twitching as spurt after spurt of cum shot down into his belly. Luffy stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling back to the tip. ‘So much cum!’ Luffy thinks.

Once at the tip, Katakuri’s cum floods his mouth and puffs out his cheeks. Luffy swallows it all down in one big gulp, licking his lips. “Hmm, still hard.” Luffy says trailing a finger down Katakuri’s massive shaft. “Alright then!”

Katakuri suddenly found himself flipped over, his plump ass raised high in the air his 14 incher throbbing between his legs. “Oi Straw Hat ohhh!” Luffy pushes a finger into his tight hole, pumping his massive shaft. The mochi man was reduced to a panting mess.

Having just cum, he wasn’t ready for another orgasm but Luffy milked him. Squeezing and stroking him, while his finger stretched to find that special spot inside. “Aaaahhhnnn!” Luffy grinned. ‘Found it!’ he prodded Katakuri’s ass a bit, and he came again, his hefty balls lurching and expelling his seed.

Luffy kept massaging his prostate, shifting speeds on his cock. Katakuri was making a massive puddle of cum beneath him. Luffy event was as far as pulling his dick back between his legs watching as his dick swelled and continued spilling seed. He never stopped pumping, his strokes through his orgasm, helped milk a few extra spurts.

Katakuri couldn’t think straight, having lost count of how many times Luffy made him cum, but his balls had shrunken down and were quite happy. The mochi man turned his head and looked at Luffy, his future vision activated and he saw what was to happen next.

Luffy was satisfied with his handiwork, but his own dick was pulsing with need. ‘I better go take care of this.’ he palmed his clothed arousal. He stands up, “Where do you think you are going Straw...Luffy?”

“I’m gonna go take care of myself.” he says and Katakuri shifts. “You don’t have to,” he reaches back and grabs his cheeks and spreads them. His man hole twitches with want. “Take me!”

Luffy can see the resolve in his eyes, so he doesn’t press. He gets in close and kisses Katakuri’s hole, tongue flicking the tight pucker. The tongue pushes and pushes until it breaches Katakuri’s body. “Hhhhnnn,” the mochi man chews on his bottom lip, his cock twitching back to full mast. ‘Damn rubber tongues!’ he thinks as the wet muscle stretched and wiggled in his ass. ‘This kid is really good!’

Before pulling his tongue out, he gives Katakuri a move that screams “Hello Mr. Prostate” and licks the man’s sweet spot. After he pulls his tongue out, he rolls Katakuri back onto his back. The massive male shivers feeling his back rest into the sea of his cum.

Katakuri watches as Luffy strips, freeing his massive 12.5 inch dick. The mochi man licks his lips at the sight of it, his hole pulsing in want. Luffy collects some of Katakuri’s cum, and with a chuckle uses it to coat his dick.

Luffy was packing his own set of big balls. He lines up his cock, the tip knocking at his entrance. Katakuri tried to calm his breath, this was it, he was gonna lose his virginity. Luffy pushes in and the two moan, one for being filled, the other for the wonderful tightness hugging his cock. “So big!” he moans. “So tight!” Luffy moans.

Inch by glorious inch stuffs the mochi man, pre formed at the tip of his cock, as Luffy’s pre floods his ass making It easier to fill him. Once Luffy is balls deep inside, Katakuri’s cock twitches in a dry orgasm. “Luffy!”

“Katakuri!” Luffy says, and a shiver rushes through him. “I’m gonna fuck you now!” the male blushes and Luffy starts to move. Hard and fast, Luffy was certainly pounding Katakuri’s mochi ass to oblivion.

Katakuri found bliss, he knew once they finished they would have to finish their fight. For now, he wouldn’t care about the future and just bask in the moment. Luffy seemed to be the same way, driving into him in just the right way to brush his prostate.

His balls lurched and his cock erupted over the both of them, his seed shooting up into the air before raining down upon the two. Luffy groaned and came deep inside him. The mochi man shivered, toes curling as Luffy’s seed flooding his ass.

“Is that all you got?” Katakuri asks, and Luffy chuckles. “I can keep going if you want.” the mochi man smiles. “I want!” Luffy stretches his neck and captures his lips, and begins fucking Katakuri anew.

End


End file.
